oryndiilfandomcom-20200214-history
Emperor Seth IX
Seth IX (Born 33rd Grenay 3434) is the Emperor of the Casorian Empire, youngest child and son of Emperor Henry-Joseph VIII. Following the death of his older brother Crown-Prince Henry-Joseph many assumed the Imperial succession due to the Emperor's age would transfer to Stuart, however this was not so. Stuart has assumed his place as 4th in line to the Imperial Throne, however at the death of his father the Casorian Succession Crisis erupted with Stuart at the centre. This ultimately led to a comprimise between the Imperial family and Legion generals which officially recognised Seth as Emperor. Life Stuart Rolph Seth was born on the thirty third of Grenay, 3434. The youngest son of the Emperor, born during the post-Civil War era, the first Imperial child to do so, he enjoyed a relatively peaceful upbringing. With an heir already declared crown-prince by the time of his birth Stuart was allowed to persue his passion of herbalism, he currently studies in the Middle Kingdom at the same university his brother did. Unlike his brother, the need for betrothal saw him being unable to chose his spouse. He is betrothed to the daughter of Grand Duchess Kristen of Jullan, a province that regularly challenges Imperial authroity. In time Stuart will be Grand-Duke and not consort due to the laws of Jullan. On his eighteenth birthday he was not created a Duke, unlike his sister who was Duchess of Rennis, the Empress wished for her youngest son to chose his calling. He chose to become an academic, to limit the impact of Imperial duties, and to allow him to enjoy a career until his betrothed is of age in seven years, the Emperor consented to making him a Count solely. He was made Count of Sorente, a province in the Grand Duchy of Adoral-Maiacrae, which is to be forfeit when he marries. Although marriage is a daunting prospect, from his short time of freedom at university rumours are circulating that this Prince may be a little odd, and should it find its way back to the Emperor, a marriage may be faster than he thinks. Following the assassination of his elder brother Crown-Prince Henry-Joseph, Stuart became a source of great intrigue. Despite the fact his brother produced heirs, many began to think that with the Emperor's age, Stuart may be better suited to become Emperor than his nephew Prince Octavius. Although this seems harsh, it has precedent in Casorian history when one heir was elevated in the succession due to suitability. Emperor Henry-Joseph VIII proclaimed that his grand-son would be his successor, however if Octavius does not reach maturity and the Empress has passed away, Stuart will be Regent, ruling the Empire in his place alongside his sister, the Princess Imperial. Casorian Succession Crisis Titles and Issue Titles 33rd Grenay 3434 - 33rd Grenay 3452: His Imperial Highness, Prince Stuart Rolph Seth 33rd Grenay 3452 - 34th Sawu 3455: His Imperial Highness, Stuart, Count of Sorente 34th Sawu 3455 - 13th Ruay 3458: His Imperial Majesty, by claim of Blood, Seth the Ninth, Emperor, Commander and Autocrat of the Sethic Casorian Empire, true monarch of the Casorian Empire. 13th Ruay 3458 - Present: His Imperial Majesty, by the Grace of the Gods, Seth the Ninth, Emperor, Autocrat and Commander of the Casorian Empire by right of conquest and blood. Category:Royal Category:Casilian Dynasty Category:Casorian Category:Main Character Category:Prodigy Category:Head of State Category:Emperor